No One Gets Left Behind
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Emma and Connor come to the Republic. Part of teh Suffer the Children verse


"We're here, ma'am," the driver said as he opened the door for Emma.

"Where are we?" her son, Connor, asked.

"This is Independence Hall," Emma told him as they got out. "This is where your father works."

"You told me my father was a mechanic."

Emma was about answer him when another soldier stepped up. "Ma'am, the general is waiting."

"Of course," she nodded. "Come on, Connor."

They were led through Independence Hall up to a pair of grand doors. The soldier knocked and was told to come in. They all entered to find Miles Matheson sitting behind a desk, working on reports. "Sir, your guests are here," the soldier said.

"Huh? Oh, thank you, private. Dismissed."

The soldier disappeared and Emma was left staring her past in the face. "Miles," she nodded. "Still a soldier I see."

Miles smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes as he got to his feet. "What can I say? It was the only thing I was ever good at. I guess this is Connor. Do you even remember me kid?"

"A little," Connor admitted. "Why are we here?"

"Well, you're here because I assumed the easiest way to get your mother here without resistance was to bring you."

"And why did you want me?" Emma asked. "Does this have to do with Bass?"

He shook his head. "You and Bass have a lot to talk about, it's true. But that's not the main reason I brought you here. If you two make up, great. If not…well, you gave it a shot."

"So what is it you want?"

Miles perched on the edge of his desk. "Emma, do you remember my brother, Ben?"

"Of course," Emma nodded. "What about him?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

Miles gave an awkward shrug. "That's not the problem. The problem is that he left two children behind. Charlie and Danny. And I need help with them."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking."

Miles licked his bottom lip. "Come with me," he declared. "We're going to Carpenter's Hall."

"What's in Carpenter's Hall?" Emma asked.

Miles buttoned his jacket and moved around them. "The kids actually. You should meet them. They're…it's easier to show you than tell you."

"Why not keep them here?" Connor asked as they followed Miles.

"We did for a while. But this is work and they were scared of the soldiers. Carpenter's Hall is better for them. It's only about two blocks away. Come on."

They followed him down the street to Carpenter's Hall. It looked no different than it did when Emma, Bass and Miles had been there on a field trip in the sixth grade. Miles unlocked the door and led them inside. "Anyone home?" he called.

Quick steps revealed a woman with blonde curls was here. "Miles," she greeted in a British accent. "Come for an update?"

"Maggie," he smiled. "Fraid not. I'm neck deep in paper work right now."

"Well if you didn't put it off all the time, you wouldn't' have such trouble. And who are these two?"

"Maggie Foster, this is Emma Bennett and her son, Connor. Emma, Connor, I'd like you to meet Maggie. She's the official doctor to the president."

"So nice to meet you," Maggie nodded, shaking their hands. "Miles, stay for tea?"

"Told you, paperwork. Show these two around? I'll be back after work is done."

"Of course." Maggie smiled as she shut the door. "So you're the Emma that Miles and Bass talk about when they're too drunk to stand. Good to finally have a face to put with the name."

"I didn't realize they talked about me," Emma replied.

"It's all very complimentary," Maggie assured her. "But enough with the chit chat. You two should meet the puppies."

"Puppies?" Emma asked gesturing to the dog bowls in the corner.

"Oh, those are for the dogs. There's a pair of corgis that live here. Along with Charlie's kitten and Danny's turtle." Maggie kept talking as they walked. "Puppies is an affection term we use for the children. When they can't hear us of course. It's very important that they are treated with the utmost care and respect." She led them to a set of French doors, white with many square windows that looked out onto the garden. "Those are the puppies."

Emma looked out to see a boy and girl playing with dolls in the garden. The girl was dressed in a white dress with alternating lines of blue flowers and grey ivy and a thin blue belt around her waist. Her hair was pulled back in a matching blue ribbon. Though she was tall enough to pass for a teenager, she gave off the air of being much younger. Maybe not even double digits. The boy was just the same. He was in rough pants with suspenders and a worn blue shirt that matched the girl's dress. "How old are they?" Emma aked.

"The girl, Charlotte, isn't long past sixteen. Her brother Danny is three years younger than her."

"Teenagers don't play with dolls," Connor frowned.

"They act like children," Emma added.

"Of course they do. They think, reason and act like children because that's the last point in their lives that anyone in their life showed them affection."

Emma turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"They used to live in a small village known as Sylvania Estates. Their father left when Charlie was seven. He never came back."

"Didn't the village look after them?" Connor asked.

"The village tortured them," Maggie said in a hard voice. "They were abused in every way you can imagine and several you probably don't' want to. Until Charlie was fifteen. Miles had gotten word about them from a captain stationed there. He went riding in and saved them. We're working on…bringing them back if you will."

"What happened to the village?" Emma wondered.

"Looted first. Then everyone under 18 was conscripted to the militia. Everyone over 18 was killed. The village its self was burned to the ground. You wouldn't even know the place existed if you rode through there today."

Emma didn't know whether to be proud or frightened of Miles for that. "That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Charlie and Danny have a number of aunts and uncles. People who are charged with taking care of them and making them feel less afraid. And they do a very good job of it. But all of them are affiliated with the militia and the Republic in some way. They know that what they do, good or bad, will reflect on their families. Charlie and Danny need someone who will love them for just them."

"Can I meet them?"

"Of course. Just bear in mind what we call the three S's."

"What are those?"

"Soft tone, small words, slow movements. They're rather like wild deer. Easily frightened, you understand."

"Of coruse," Emma nodded as Maggie led them outside.

Maggie knelt beside Charlie and Danny who had grown quiet at the sight of new people. "I'd like to introduce you to some people," she said. "Do you mind putting your dolls down for a moment?"

Both obediently set the dolls aside but Danny clutched tight at his stuffed wolf as they walked over. Emma smiled sweetly at them. "Hello there. My name is Emma Bennett and this is my son Connor."

Charlie bobbed a curtsey, glancing up then down. "I'm Charlotte," she whispered. "This is Danny." She looked at her brother and made a gesture.

"Hello ma'am," Danny nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you," Emma said. "I'm friends with your uncles. And I knew your father, Ben, when he was a boy."

"How do you know Un…cle Miles?" Charlie asked.

"And Unca Fishy?' Danny added. Charlie made a face at him. "I mean…President Bass."

"We were friends together when we were Charlie's age," Emma told them. "I nearly married your uncle Miles."

"Emma and her son are here to visit your uncles,' Maggie added. "They might even be staying."

Charlie offered a tiny smile. "I hope you stay," Danny murmured. "You seem nice."

"That's very kind of you," Emma smiled. "But right now, Connor and I need to talk. We'll see you in a bit okay?"

"It was very nice to meet you both," Connor smiled. He leaned down to kiss Charlie's hand. "I hope we get to talk more."

"Me too," Charlie blushed.

Emma led Connor back into the house while Charlie and Danny went back to their make believe under Maggie's watchful eye. "What are we talking about?" Connor asked.

"I owe you an explanation," Emma sighed. "And the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About your father. He wasn't a mechanic from East Lansing. He's Sebastian Monroe."

Connor dropped into a chair. "Sebastian Monroe is my father?" he repeated.

"I know I should have told you. I'm sorry, sweetie. I just…my parents took you from me when you were born and I wasn't allowed ot tell anyone. I was 18 and it was a small town. There would have been a huge scandal. Your father…unless Miles told him, he still doesn't know."

"Oh my god," Connor breathed. "Mom…I…"

"I'm so sorry," Emma repeated. "But we're here now and we should deal with this."

"Are we going to stay here?"

"I don't know. I understand why Miles brought me here and I do think those kids need someone to look after them. But you're my son and I won't sacrifice your well being for theirs."

Before Connor could answer, a new voice rang out. "Charlie, Danny? Is anyone here?"

Emma clutched Connor's arm as Bass came through the house still calling for anyone in the house. "Hello Bass," she greeted.

"Emma." Bass blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Miles brought me here," Emma said. "For the children."

"So you met them," Bass nodded.

"We did," she agreed. "They're…very polite."

"Julia insists on manners from them," he replied. "That's Julia Neville. She's their main caretaker. They often refer to her as Momma Julia." He shifted uncomfortably. "Did…did Miles tell you what happened to them?"

"A woman named Maggie. Or at least the vague parts of it. She said they were abused but she didn't go into detail."

"For the best," Bass said. "The details are…if you don't need to know them you shouldn't." He noticed the young man behind her. "Who is this?"

"This is the other reason I'm here," Emma replied. "This is Connor. He's my son…and yours."

Bass looked between the two of them. "Excuse me?"

"She didn't tell me either," Connor said. "So you're not the only one who was blindsided."

Bass sighed as he sat down. "It seems the three of us have a lot to talk about."


End file.
